The War for the forest
by Sylvia Viridian
Summary: Sequel to The Strangeling's Tale. Torellossom was having a perfectly good day, and then Giovanni tried to cut down the forest! Now Mewtwo's on the warpath, but Giovanni won't give up easily. RR, please.
1. The tall, dark stranger

Hello, everybody! Here's the requested sequel to The Strangeling's Tale. It's been a year or so, and Torellossom and her friends are settled into their new positions, when a sudden threat rears its ugly head. Read on!  
  
Oh, btw, text between ((these)) is mind-speech, not actual words.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I own Torellossom and the other half- breeds. I may be willing to lend them out, but ask first.  
  
Torellossom's Story, Chapter One: A Dark Stranger  
  
I frolicked joyfully through the trees. Flocks of Pidgey and Spearow scattered briefly as I landed on each branch, then quickly resettled. I wondered what I should do today; perhaps go visit Natheon, or play tag with Suiculia, or drive some trainer out of their mind trying to find me. I never let them see me, of course, but there were other things I could do to freak them out. I was even allowed to let them catch glimpses of me, so long as no one saw me full-on. A giggle here, a rustle there, perhaps a glimpse elsewhere, disappearing as soon as they looked. Sometimes I could get some pokémon to march across the path in a straight line. They loved playing that game too. That sounded fun, why didn't I do that? I couldn't think of a good reason not to, so I started looking for full humans.  
  
Soon, I came to a clearing with a man in it. But this man seemed strange, somehow. He didn't seem like he wanted to be in the forest. For one thing, his suit was entirely too nice for it. And there was just something about him that made every hair on the back of my neck stand at attention. Next to him was a very strong, nasty-looking Persian. He appeared to be talking to it.  
  
I was about to creep closer, joking mood gone, but just then. . .  
  
"Boo!" said a tree just behind me. Suiculia jumped out of it.  
  
"Yaah!" I said, jumping three feet in the air. "Suiculia! Don't *do* that!"  
  
"Sorry. It was just too good a chance for me to surprise you. It's not often that I can do that; you always hear me." She grinned, "So, what's up?"  
  
"There's a tall, dark and ugly weirdo over there, talking to a Persian. I was just going to check him out."  
  
"Good idea. Count me in!"  
  
We drew near to the clearing, until we could hear what the man was saying.  
  
"This forest will make excellent lumber, won't it, Persian? Yes, indeed, and I will make an enormous profit from the logging. No one will know until the job is done, so no one will be able to stop us!" He laughed evilly, and the Persian laughed with him. I shuddered.  
  
"Did you hear that?! He's gonna log the forest! He'll kill all the pokémon! What is wrong with humans these days? What did we ever do to him? Ooh, I'll get him for this. . ." I started to get up, but Suiculia stopped me.  
  
"Torellossom, I agree. . .but don't you think we oughta tell The Mysterious One first?" 'The Mysterious One' was what we called Mewtwo most of the time, in case anyone was listening. Lots of people would kill to get a glimpse of him, if they knew he existed. Unfortunately, the one they would kill would probably be Mewtwo, or one of his friends. So he stayed hidden.  
  
I sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. This guy seems to know what he's doing, and that Persian has a nasty set of claws."  
  
So I set off deep into the heart of the forest, through the areas that made even me feel apprehensive, until I arrived at the mouth of a cave. I went up to the cave and called out, "Natheon! Natheon, it's Torellossom!"  
  
A figure appeared directly in front of me. "Hi! Good to see you again!" He frowned, "Uh-oh. I smell trouble. I'm not reading your mind - I know you don't like that - but you're projecting your emotions. There's some sort of bad news, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, indeed. I need to talk to your boss. Immediately, please," I said seriously.  
  
"Sure," he replied, and concentrated for a moment. All of a sudden. . .  
  
. . .we were in Mewtwo's study. "Oh. I forgot. For you being somewhere immediately means *immediately* !"  
  
((Indeed,)) a familiar voice/mind said/thought, sounding somewhat amused, ((You asked to see me, did you not?)) A tall chair on the far side of the dark room swiveled on its own, revealing Mewtwo sitting in it. I gulped nervously. The lighting had the effect of making me feel very small and weak compared to the powerful psychic.  
  
"Aw, Mewtwo, cut it out. You don't need the special effects for her," Natheon interjected.  
  
((But it's fun. . .oh, fine.)) The room lighted up considerably, making everything seem normal-sized again. ((So, why have you come? I can tell it's urgent. Explain it, please.))  
  
I told him what I had seen and heard, ending with, "So this guy wants to destroy my forest, and I thought you might know what we can do about it."  
  
Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. ((That man sounds familiar. Would you mind terribly if I sought a picture of him myself?)) I shook my head. ((Thank you. Now, if you could picture what he looked like, it would be most helpful.)) I imagined him exactly as he had been that morning in the forest. I felt Mewtwo probing briefly, then recoiling in shock and hatred. I sat down hard before I knew what was happening, the emotion was so intense.  
  
Natheon helped me up. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it was just a surprise." I turned to Mewtwo, "So I take it you recognized him?"  
  
Mewtwo's eyes flared blue. When he spoke, his words were deliberate and full of hatred, like icicles in my brain. ((Yes, indeed, I know that face. I had already guessed it. It was *he* who ordered the scientists to create superclones for him to use. Only *he* could be so cruel and uncaring. Only Giovanni.)) He looked at me. ((Don't worry about the forest. I will never let him harm it. Thank you for telling me. But don't try anything on your own; I don't want you to get captured.)) He paused, then continued, ((This time, Giovanni, there will be no escape.))  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Well! That settles that, then. Mewtwo is on the job, and this time, it's war! Please review, it's the little button in the bottom left corner. . .you know?. . .yeah. Thanks. I'd put another chapter up, but my carpal tunnel is hurting *again*. 


	2. Attack plans

Yay! I got reviews! Thanx, both of you! Maybe I'll acquire more readers with this story. Anyway, here comes...  
  
Ch. 2: Attack Plans  
  
When I got back to Suiculia, who was waiting rather impatiently, I told her what Mewtwo had said, ending with, "So now the Mysterious One is on the warpath again. Natheon said he's never seen him so furious before. I'm glad he's on our side, this time."  
  
Suiculia shuddered. "Yeah, that's *definitely* a good thing. I wonder what happens next?"  
  
"You know, I don't really know. I think Natheon is on reconnaissance duty, while the others make plans. I hope they come up with something soon."  
  
"Me too."  
* * *  
  
A few days later, Natheon came to visit me. "Hi, Natheon! What's up? Any news from 'Command Central'?"  
  
"Yes, actually, and quite a bit of it. First of all, we've finally been able to crack the codes the scientists used to encrypt their journals, which has yielded lots of interesting information. For example, the girl whose DNA you have was actually a psychic from Sabrina's gym. The scientists intended you to be able to use all of her powers, but something went wrong, and they thought you could never access them. However, we believe that with a little coaching, you could levitate and produce illusions, and under dire circumstances, even use telepathy. You want to try?"  
  
"Wow, really? Of course I want to try, I've always wanted to be able to fly and stuff! What do I do?"  
  
"Imagine yourself floating in the air, and focus on the image. That's usually the best way to learn how to levitate. Eventually, you'll be able to simply focus on the feeling, but until then, you'll want to actually picture it."  
  
I did as he said, closing my eyes and focusing on floating. I opened my eyes to ask how I was doing, and stopped concentrating immediately; Natheon had suddenly gotten several inches shorter! "Whooa!" I said, falling back to the ground in a heap. "Owww..." I sat there a moment, regaining my composure. The brief levitation had taken a lot of energy. "Wow, that's tiring."  
  
"It'll get easier with practice," Natheon informed me, "Do you feel up to trying the illusion?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I'll try it." Keeping my eyes open this time, I imagined a face on the tree Natheon was standing next to, then concentrated on it. A ghostly image of a face appeared, startling him.  
  
"Eeep! Don't *do* that!"  
  
I giggled, exhausted. "I don't think I'm up for any more lessons today."  
  
"All right. The Mysterious One's plan involves you using some of that illusion, so I'll be coming back to work with you tomorrow, once you're rested. Okay?"  
  
"Sure. And by the way, what *is* the plan?"  
  
He explained it to me, and I agreed. "Ooh, I can't wait to see their faces! See you tomorrow, then!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
************************************************************************ Sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer, I promise. In the meantime, please review! No lurkers allowed! You don't even have to sign in...I just like to know that people read what I write. 


	3. Unexpected Allies

Happy Halloween, everybody! Two chapters in one week! Don't expect this kind of treatment all the time; I just happened to have forgotten entirely to post that last one for a while, even though it was all typed. Oops! So, here's your next chapter!  
  
Ch. 3: Unexpected allies.  
  
The forest pokémon were all in training, and the tension in the air was palpable. Every pokémon had a part to play in defending their home. They understood the dangers they were facing, and none of them had turned away. I could hear the machines that the Rockets had brought in wherever I went, even up to the entrance of Mewtwo's cave. Smog was beginning to damage the trees; and the logging had hardly begun!  
  
Mewtwo spent most of his time in planning sessions with Mew, occasionally consulting Natheon. Already, I could tell this would be a lesson Team Rocket would never, ever forget. As for myself, the very idea of what the Rockets were doing to the innocent pokémon of *my* forest made my blood boil with a bitter hatred I had never felt before. In order to avoid thinking about it, I helped the refugees find places to live, oversaw the training, and generally kept as busy as possible.  
  
Days passed this way, with the forest growing ever more watchful. As the time of the attack approached, even the more sensitive Rockets could tell something was up. Of these, there were very few indeed; two humans and a Meowth. I took a particular interest in them, when I was on watch. I wanted to see what they would do, as the logging advanced. They seemed all increasingly uneasy, but it was the Meowth that spoke up first.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about all this," he informed the others.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the woman, Jessie, pushing her long red hair out of her face. Her expression was nonchalant, but her voice betrayed her nervousness.  
  
"Just what I said. This whole place is tensed up, just waiting for...something. The Pidgey and Spearow aren't talking about the normal gossip. They're sending messages instead, talking about training and stuff. None of the other pokémon are going about their ordinary business, either. *And* I feel like we're being watched!"  
  
"Now that you mention it, this place does make me nervous," said the man, whose name was James. "I used to love to come out into the forest when I was little, because it was so peaceful...but ever since we've arrived, it seems to be preparing for battle."  
  
"Do you suppose we should tell the Boss?" asked Jessie, no longer bothering to hide her nervousness.  
  
"And get our heads bitten off by that Persian? Count me out!" replied Meowth.  
  
"We'd get sent to a mental institution!" agreed James.  
  
"I suppose you're right," conceded Jessie, "Besides...I don't think it would be right to betray these forest pokémon. I feel more for them than I do for the Boss anyway."  
  
"Yeah, whatever happens, he brought it on himself. As for Me-owth, I think we oughta high-tail it...while we still can!"  
  
As I watched, they made preparations for living in the woods until they could reach civilization. I quickly left and went to talk to Natheon. When I reached the cavern, I told him what was going on.  
  
"Three Rockets - two humans and a Meowth - are quitting because they disagree with their boss. I doubt they'll actually make it to the city in any sort of decent condition, and they might have valuable information. I think we ought to recruit them."  
  
"Good idea. I'm sure Mewtwo will agree; we're better prepared than we were before, but we still need all the help we can get. As soon as it's safe, you should approach them and bring them here."  
  
"Ok. I'll wait for them to leave. It won't be long, I think," I said, before dashing off again with a hasty goodbye.  
  
I got there just as they were sneaking out. They walked a little distance into the forest, trying to look normal, until they couldn't see the logging camp. Then, as if on a prearranged signal, they bolted off into the woods. They ran as fast as they could, until their legs wouldn't carry them any further, and then they collapsed on the ground in a heap, utterly lost and exhausted.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Jessie groaned. "Does anyone have a clue where we are?"  
  
"No," James said wearily. Meowth didn't answer; he was already fast asleep. I decided it was time to make my entrance.  
  
"I do," I told them, dropping out of a tree onto the ground in front of them.  
  
Meowth woke up suddenly, as Jessie and James clung to each other in fear. "Wh-who are you?" James stammered.  
  
"My name is Torellossom, and I am working as guardian here. My friends and I are responsible for the disturbance in the forest that you have been feeling."  
  
"Are you a pokémon?" Meowth asked, coming closer, "You smell like one...sorta."  
  
"I am a half-breed, created in a laboratory. There were many of us made by a group of scientists working to create super-clones for your boss," I informed them.  
  
"Are they all half-breeds like you?" Jessie wanted to know.  
  
"Most of us are, though of different species. There is one who is a separate matter entirely, I won't explain how at the moment. He'll tell you later on."  
  
"So, what do you want with us?" Meowth asked.  
  
"Information, mostly. Where the loggers are headed, how many there are, and personality quirks that we could exploit. In return, I'll help you out of the forest. Do we have a deal?"  
  
They huddled together for a moment, then announced in one voice, "Nothing would please us more!"  
  
"I thought so," I said with a smile, "Let's get down to business. I'll take you back to headquarters, you can meet our mastermind, and write down the information."  
********  
  
I made my way quickly to Mewtwo's cave, after leaving the Rocket trio safe in a nearby clearing with a guard of Spearow. When I reached the mouth, an image of Natheon appeared before me.  
  
"Hi, Natheon!" I said.  
  
"Hi, Torellossom. You wanna see the Mysterious One?"  
  
"Right in one! Can you get me there fast?"  
  
"Hang on just a second, and let me get to where you are first," the image said. It disappeared, to be replaced after a moment with the real Natheon. "Ok, let's go!"  
  
We materialized in Mewtwo's study. I pulled out a map that the Rocket trio had drawn for me to give Mewtwo.  
  
"Here's some inside information I got from three particular Rockets in exchange for their own safety, meaning we show them out of the forest and promise not to tell their boss where they are," I told him.  
  
((Let me see,)) Mewtwo said, gently taking the papers from my hand. They levitated across the room to where he sat. ((This is indeed useful. Who are these repentant Rockets?))  
  
"Two humans and a talking Meowth. The human are called Jessie and James."  
  
((Oh, yes. Them. I knew when I first met them that they weren't cut out to be Rockets. They're too sympathetic. So what did you do with them?))  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly know how you'd react to my bringing Rockets here, so I left them in a nearby clearing with some Spearow under orders to protect them," I explained, "It seemed prudent."  
  
((Indeed. I will bring them here.)) He concentrated a little, and they appeared in front of us. They had apparently been in the middle of an argument, and their expressions went from angry to confused to frightened in about two seconds.  
  
"Wh-wh-wh," James stuttered.  
  
((I am Mewtwo,)) Mewtwo said, ((A genetically altered clone of -))  
  
"Mew?" Mew popped in, looking cute for the visitors.  
  
((Oh, hello Mew. I was just explaining things to these former Rockets.))  
  
((I've been summoning the other half-breeds, they should be here shortly,)) Mew informed us all. He floated over to Jessie, James, and Meowth. ((Hello. I am Mew, a very rare Psychic-type pokémon. As a matter of fact, I'm the only one within a thousand miles. Nice to meet you.))  
  
"Oh, how cute!" Jessie squealed. Mew preened a little, and chased his tail.  
  
"Show-off," I giggled.  
  
Mewtwo "cleared his throat" mentally. ((Anyway, as I was saying, I was created in a laboratory by scientists working for Giovanni. I was intended to be more powerful than Mew, a prize psychic made to fight for Giovanni.)) His tone was bitter. ((I escaped though, and tried to destroy humanity. Not one of my better moments, but I had a right to be angry, you must admit. That 'twerp' whom you have so long pursued changed my mind, and I came here in order to continue my scientific studies in peace. The half-breeds found jobs, most of them providing support for the world's guardians.))  
  
Jessie seemed to be trying to remember something. "A...a party? And a machine...clones...why can't I remember? It's important, I'm sure it is." She gave up, frustrated.  
  
((Yes, you were there. You seem to have been remarkably tenacious in your pursuit of the Chosen One and his friends. Here, let me help you remember.)) He made a small gesture with one hand, and they stiffened in surprise.  
  
"Ohh...now I remember! I was so scared...If I had remembered earlier, I would have quit Team Rocket immediately afterward!" James said.  
  
"Me too," replied Jessie.  
  
"Me-owth!" finished Meowth.  
  
((I know,)) Mewtwo said, ((and I wanted to leave your memories intact, but I could not take the risk of your boss finding out where I was. You understand, I'm sure.))  
  
"Yes, of course. But now that we do remember, we'll do whatever we can to pay him back for what he's done!" Jessie replied going into battle mode.  
  
((You have already done much simply by leaving. When your disappearance is noticed, others will be more willing to leave as well. And I will not have you put yourselves in further danger if I can help it. What you can do, however, is provide information as the situation develops. You can stay here, if that is your choice. Otherwise, Torellossom will show you a safe way out of the forest, and you may continue your lives as normal. It is your decision entirely.)) He looked at them steadily. ((Remember, though: The information you provide will be used to deal as much damage possible to any who ally themselves with Team Rocket. Even if there are some whom you call friends, they will not be spared. When Giovanni and Team Rocket began cutting down trees, they forfeited the option of negotiation of any sort, and declared war. We are prepared to do whatever it takes, to defend our home.))  
  
The trio looked at each other for a moment, then nodded, and said, "We're staying!"  
  
Mewtwo smiled. ((I had hoped that that would be your decision. Very well, then. Natheon, could you get some paper and pens? We have a lot of discussion and planning to do.)) The smile became dangerous. ((This will be a defeat which Team Rocket will never, ever forget.))  
  
************************************************************************ So, whatcha think? I told you it'd be longer! Please R+R, no lurkers allowed! Just let me know you are reading it; you don't have to say anything more than "Cool" if you don't want to. Oh, and once more: Happy Halloween! I had a blast trick-or-treating with my boyfriend Nathan, so I'm really happy and sugar-high. 


	4. Severe Embarrassment

Hi, all! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that, my muses are capricious, as is my schedule. So anyway, here's the beginning of the war against the Rockets!  
  
Chapter 4: Severe Embarrassment  
  
At last, the day had arrived, after a month of planning. Today, we would strike the first blow of a war against Team Rocket. I strode up and down the ranks of pokémon as they prepared for the attack. Everyone was in place; everything was ready. All we were waiting for was the signal from Natheon that the infiltration was to begin.  
  
((Ready, Torellossom?)) Natheon's voice said inside my head, ((Start!)) I nodded toward a group of Pikachu and Oddish, signaling them to begin the attack.  
  
"Pika pika!" (Right!)  
  
"Ordish ord!" (Let's go!)  
  
They scampered off into the Rockets' camp, behind the backs of the guards. One Oddish stopped behind each guard and used Sleep Powder, until both guards were dreaming peacefully. Then, the pokémon went to work. I signaled for the other groups to begin, and they trickled gradually into the camp, each with its own assignment. The Pikachu were already busy causing machinery malfunctions, with the help of some Pidgey, who were gumming up the works with sand. I saw some of Suiculia's Poliwag friends getting things wet so that the others' attacks would work better. In the meantime, Rattata chewed through ropes on tents, greatly surprising the Rockets inside. Diglett dug holes and covered them with branches, while Caterpie and Weedle secured themselves to the trees above with silk, then dangled above the pits and taunted any Rockets that came by.  
  
Soon, there was a line of grunts outside of Giovanni's trailer, many of them looking disheveled, or even injured. As they entered, one after another, louder and louder noises were heard from inside the vehicle. The Rockets emerged, one at a time, each looking more discouraged than when they had entered. Finally, Giovanni himself stormed out, shouting, "You *idiots*! Can't you deal with a few measly forest pokémon!?" His Persian followed, growling.  
  
He strode up to one of the unmanned bulldozers, and examined a large hole in the side. "Hmmm..." Just then, a Pidgey poked its head out of the hole, so that they were nose-to-beak. "Prrdgey!" it said, and Giovanni said "Oh!" and stepped backward - right into a hole! After that, his voice was rather muffled, but I definitely heard some words that I won't repeat. Once the few Rockets who had managed to keep straight faces peered down into the hole, he had calmed down somewhat, and when they asked him if he was all right, he just replied, "Get. Me. A. Ladder," his voice quiet and menacing.  
  
Immediately, they all sprang into action, getting in each other's way and generally bumbling about so that, by the time they got him out of that hole, he was more dirty, and his clothes more rumpled, than anyone had seen him since he was about five.  
  
"This," he said darkly, "is not the work of a few displaced pokémon. This is an army. Someone has trained them to do this; and I'm going to figure out who."  
  
***  
  
Back at Mewtwo's cave, I gleefully reported the success of the first day's work. Everyone laughed, even Mewtwo, when I told them how the Pidgey faced down Giovanni, and when I related his subsequent plunge into the hole, Natheon fell right out of his chair.  
  
((I wish I had been there,)) Mewtwo said a little wistfully.  
  
"It was fun," I agreed. "So, to sum it all up, the Rockets have been shaken up and demoralized, and we've delayed their progress for at least a week. Not to mention," I giggled again, "thoroughly embarrassing Giovanni."  
  
((Very true,)) said Mewtwo. ((Nevertheless...they will be more alert now. Giovanni isn't going to take this lying down. He'll pool his resources and fortify that camp. This isn't over yet.))  
  
If we had only known how true that would turn out to be...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** So, did you like it? What do you suppose Torellossom is talking about? Is something going to happen? Well, I'll give you a hint: the next chapter is titled, "Caught!" And the more reviews I get, the quicker it'll come. So review already! 


	5. Caught!

Merry Christmas everyone! I'd like to thank my two consistent reviewers, Silvermoon and Zephyr Analea, Mewtwo's Amore. Thanks, you guys! Here's the chapter I originally thought up; the rest of it I added as background. I thought of it when I got the Pokémon 2000 soundtrack, and heard the song "Rescue" again. I started imagining Torellossom's friends as the singers, and it grew from there.  
  
Key to odd quotation marks: (...) is translated Pokespeak ((...)) is telepathy *...* is either thoughts or emphasis, depending on context "**...**" is "voice of God" style speech, deep and strong and loud.  
  
Ch. 5: Caught!  
  
I was on the front lines every day, directing the army just as I had in the first attack. After a few more days of similar actions, the reports were excellent from all the different forces; 7 Rockets were trapped in pits, 3 machines were disabled, *all* of the guards were jumpy, and some were becoming superstitious. Time for me to make my move.  
  
I focused my power and prepared myself for the strain. I had been practicing this for weeks, but maintaining extensive illusions was still a major energy drain. Finally, I created the image of shifting, rainbowy wings on my back, and gave myself a faint green aura. Then, with a deep breath, I stepped out into the clearing. Immediately, the forest chatter stopped, followed by the Rockets' conversations.  
  
"**Who is responsible for this outrage?!**" I asked in my most authoritative voice, the one I used to say 'stop' to a child who wouldn't listen, "**Who has disturbed my forest?! Know this: From this time forth, anyone who harms a single leaf on a tree, or a single pokémon in this forest, they shall suffer my wrath! I am the guardian of this forest, and none can escape my judgement!**"  
  
By this point, even the least superstitious Rockets were shaking. I was about to make my exit, when a tall, sinister figure loomed out of the nearby shadows. It was Giovanni! I took an involuntary step backwards.  
  
"Give me one good reason why we should leave. And I don't mean obscure threats." He smirked mockingly. "What are you going to do, send more little pokémon at us? I've already sent for a large supply of Repels, and some Houndour to guard the camp. Your 'freedom fighters' will be torn apart!" He laughed evilly.  
  
During this speech, he had moved around me and gotten farther away. Now, I started toward him, furious.  
  
"Is that so? I'll have you know that- Aagh!" I fell into a pit before I could reveal anything important. So *that* was why Giovanni had been pacing! He had seen the trap, and maneuvered me into it, while I charged forward blindly. How stupid could I get?  
  
Above me, one of the Rockets released a Venomoth, and had it use Sleep Powder. As I was falling asleep, I managed to cry out mentally. ((Natheon! If you can hear me, I need help! I've been captured!)) I hoped it had gotten through; my telepathy was still very weak. Energy expended, I succumbed to a dreamless slumber.  
  
***  
  
Suiculia was watching as Torellossom fell into the pit. She longed to go out and help her friend, but she knew that she would probably be caught as well. Instead, she ran back to Mewtwo's cave as fast as her feet could carry her.  
  
Running through the halls of the vast cavern, she didn't see the blue barrier blocking the door to Mewtwo's study until it was too late to stop. She ran into it at almost full speed, and fell back, stunned. It disappeared immediately, and Mewtwo was beside her.  
  
((Suiculia!)) he said, ((Are you all right?))  
  
"Look at all the pretty stars...Twinkle twinkle..."* she said, then shook her head. "Sorry. I'm all right now, I think. But Torellossom-"  
  
((We know. That's why I had the door blocked; Natheon wanted to rush off and rescue her.))  
  
"Well, aren't we going to? We can't just leave her there!" She glared at him angrily.  
  
He held up a hand. ((Of course we're going to rescue her,)) he said, ((But we can't just rush off. For one thing, they'll be taking her somewhere else even as we speak...))  
  
"Why?" Suiculia wanted to know.  
  
((Because they don't have any facilities there adequate to the task of holding her. So we'll have to attack the place they are bringing her to. But the three of us and Mew will not be enough for a full-scale attack on a laboratory, and someone needs to stay here and direct the attack.))  
  
Suiculia deflated. "Then what can we do?"  
  
((Fortunately, we aren't the only ones that will be going. Natheon, you called the other half-breeds, right?)) He turned to the young man sitting in a chair in the study. His eyes were glazed, and his attention was clearly elsewhere.  
  
At Mewtwo's question, he blinked and came to. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I did. No problem."  
  
Mewtwo gave him an odd look, but he didn't notice. ((Monitoring Torellossom?)) Mewtwo asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've been trying to get her to wake up, but she got a heavy dose of some soporific."  
  
Suiculia broke in. "I don't know what a soporific is, but I know she got Sleep Powdered by a Venomoth at close range."  
  
He nodded, "That would do it." To Mewtwo he said, "So now what?"  
  
((Now, we make plans for the attack, and we wait until the others are here before implementing them. There is much to be done before we can launch an assault on a fortified laboratory. I know where they're taking her; we'll get Jessie, James, and Meowth to draw us a map. This mission cannot be allowed to fail. We *will* get Torellossom back.))  
  
*************************************************************************** *Quote from The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker. I got it for Christmas, and I'm a hopeless quoter. I do this to some degree in all my stories.  
  
So, read and review! No lurkers! (A lurker is someone who reads a story and doesn't review, or sits in a chat room and doesn't chat, or reads a message board and doesn't post.) Merry Christmas (yesterday) and a happy New Year! 


End file.
